Fear Abroad
by scrappyismine
Summary: What were other countries going through when Lord Voldemort had taken over? This is the story of what the first graders at The Canadian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry went through during Harry’s seventh year.
1. Introduction

Summary: What were other countries going through when Lord Voldemort had taken over? This is the story of what the first graders at The Canadian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry went through during Harry's seventh year. This is the 1997 to 1998 school year. If people like this story, I may continue it for the characters remaining school years.

This first chapter is just an introductory to how the school is run to get any questions out of the way. The second chapter will start with the main characters point of view. There will be four different points of views; these people will end of as friends. This story will show the characters struggles and fears, because they believe that eventually Lord Voldemort will try and take over the whole world.

This chapter just explains the school. If you want to skip it go ahead. It's just a reference chapter. The next chapter starts with the children.

* * *

**Introduction to The Canadian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The Canadian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a new school compared to most wizarding schools. It was founded only a hundred years ago. Before that, students were usually taken to schools abroad or they were taught by their parents at home. Most unfortunately, any Muggleborns who weren't accepted to another school didn't get the chance to expand their powers.

Samuel and Claudia Uptike, brother and sister created the school to train young witches and wizards in their own country. Children aged eleven by December thirty-first each year are accepted into the school. At first, all children went to the school, French and English, but eventually another school was made for French children, so now it is strictly just an English school.

There is a quill that records when any magical child born each year. Students who live in a wizarding home have a letter sent to them, and Muggleborns have a representative from the school visit them.

The school has seven grades starting with first grade to seventh grade. In the first, and second grades, they take the mandatory classes for most wizarding schools: Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. Once students enter the third grade they have a choice to take: Divination, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures which are standard wizarding classes. However, there are other courses they can take as well. If students wish to take: French (so they can get to know others in the country), Music (they can learn an instrument of their choice), Drama (there is a play performed per year) and Home Economics.

The students can choose between two and four extra classes. It is recommended that they take at least one standard Wizarding class and at least one of the other courses, but it's not mandatory. At the end of the fifth grade, just as with many other schools, students take their OWLs for the chosen standard and mandatory wizarding classes. They can continue with the classes they have received an OWL in when they enter the sixth grade. If they wish to drop one of the other four courses, they may.

Sixth graders have the option of choosing whether or not they want to learn wandless magic as well. The course is very complicated, if a student wishes to drop out at any time they may. If students do not choose to take the class until the seventh grade, they will have to learn with the sixth graders, so it is recommended they take it with their age group but not mandatory.

In the seventh grade, there will be a class for apparition lessons for each term. The students can choose whether or not they want to take the class during Fall, Winter or Spring term. The classes are usually divided up per term so instructors can teach a small amount of students rather than a large class, therefore it is first come first serve when students choose which term that want to learn during. These classes are taken once a week. At the end of the term they have to pay to get their license. If the fail, they can always try again over the next term. Students who take it over Spring term and fail can take the test any time at the Ministry of Magic. Students will take their NEWTs at the end of Seventh grade.

The classes are held in one of the larger buildings, all except Care of Magical Creatures Herbology and Drama. There is a large auditorium where the plays are held. This is where Drama students go for their classes. Astronomy is held on top of the classes building. There is also a Dining Hall in the classes building. This is where any assembly is held as well.

There are four different houses where the students sleep. Grade sevens have their own building, while fourth graders and first graders share a house, second graders and fifth graders share a house and third graders and sixth graders share a house. The older students are to watch over the younger students but they aren't to treat them as inferiors. There is a common area in each house.

There are two prefects from fourth grade to seventh grade. The prefects are always boy and girl. In the seventh grade, there is also a student council. The whole school gets to vote on who they want to be on the council, but the students must have good grades. Basically, they arrange any activities (besides Quidditch) that happen through out the school year. They do not have authority over the students though. There is a President, Vice President, Secretary, and activities committee.

There is a Head Boy and a Head Girl, they do have authority over the students and the Prefects. They attend Student Council meeting as well. The prefects are there because they represent their grades. The Head Boy and Girl are there because the Student Council have to run any idea by them before they can out it into action.

There are three more students that are part of the student council. They are from the first, second and third grades. They represent each of their grades. Their job is to inform the Student Council of any ideas or problems their grade may have. They have no authority over their grades. The second and third graders choose their Representatives the year before when the Student Council is chosen, and the first graders choose their Rep a month into the new school year. These students must have good grades, the Head of their grade chooses a list of pupils for the students to vote on. If at any time a student's grades slip, and that goes for anyone on the Student Council they can lose their position unless they can bring their marks back up.

There is a boy side of each house, and there is a girl side. Up to four students share a room, but it depends on the number of students in a year. Some of the rooms may hold up to five students. On each side of the house there is a large bathroom. Each bathroom has ten shower stalls. It is up to each Prefect to make up a schedule of shower time in the morning.

There are tunnels that lead from each house to the main building. Students may use these tunnels on very stormy days. They are not to be used any other time. They are not there for students to fool around in. Prefects will open the tunnels when students are permitted to use them.

Each grade also has a Head teacher. These teachers remain as their Head until the students graduate. These teachers are the ones who teach the seven core classes. (Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic.) A list of who teaches what classes are at the bottom of the pamphlet. They are the ones who discipline and guide the students for seven years. Students go to their Head teacher for careers advice, or any other problems they may have.

There are also various clubs in the school. Students can learn more about these when they join.

There are different magical towns, which are hidden from Muggles (most are very small towns) all through Canada. There is at least one per Province or Territory. The towns are where students can go to buy their school supplies or other magical items. The students also board a bus at the beginning of each holiday, and they are also dropped off in the town.

There is only one wand shop, which is located in a hidden wizarding street in Toronto Ontario. Muggleborns are taken together from each Province on different days to get their wands before they start the first grade. So for example, all Muggleborns in Alberta would be taken one day to get their wands, and another day students from Newfoundland would go, and etc. If a wizarding parent wishes, their child may also go with the Muggleborns to get their wands.

The school is located in Witcheslot Ontario, a town that is hidden from Muggle eyes. When Muggles pass it, it just looks like a field but it is charmed to keep any of them from entering. Usually they remember there is something they need to do, or else they suddenly decide that they don't want to go in the field. So far the charms have held for a hundred years. Only Muggleborn parents can see the town, but that is because they are informed of the town.

On certain weekends all students are allowed to go to the shops in the town.

Teaching Staff at Canadian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:

Headmistress: Mortisha LeVon

Transfiguration- Mary Latulip (Head of Students who attend from September 1997 to June 2004)

Potions- Steven Cook - Deputy Headmaster (Head of Students who attend from September 1995 to June 2002)

Herbology- Malvin Langdom (Head of Students who attend from September 1991 to June 1998)

Charms- Rita Hyper (Head of Students who attend from September 1993 to June 2000)

Astronomy- Mrs. Hoops (Head of Students who attend from September 1992 to June 1999)

Defense Against the Dark Arts- Mr. Rikes (Head of Students who attend from September 1994 to June 2001)

History of Magic- Mr. Lankey- (Head of Students who attend from September 1996 to June 2003)

Divination- Samuel Morrison

Ancient Runes- Patricia Warmer

Arithmancy- Sonny York

Muggle Studies- Gertrude Morph

Care of Magical Creatures- Wayne Vert

French- Valerie Rexten

Drama- Howard Mason

Home Economics- Gordon Hefley

Music- Tracy Bellissima

Quidditch Instuctor- Daisy Burmoose

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter might have bored some people, but I just wanted to get this part out of the way to give readers more of an understanding of how the school is run since it's different from Hogwarts. (First graders are also not allowed their own broomsticks but that will be mentioned in the letters.) It took me a long time to write this though… let me know if there are questions you might have. I might have missed something, and I can add to it. This can be a reference chapter for anyone who might have to look back on it.

For the confusion about ages. Anyone starting the First grade will be eleven. These are people who were born in 1986 I believe. Anyone who turned eleven between January first to December thirty first of 1997 are accepted. It's different from Hogwarts where you have to be eleven by September first to join.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just one point of view. The story will be told through four different points of views. There will be two girls, and two boys who end up becoming friends. This chapter is introducing each of them.

---

A plain looking girl with brown hair and brown eyes flipped through the channels lazily while she lay on the couch. The air conditioner was turned up full blast. She was supposed to be doing the house work for her mother, but she couldn't find the strength to do it. She knew she was breaking the deal, but it was just far to hot to be moving around.

She had turned eleven at the beginning of the summer, and felt that she was too old for a baby-sitter. Her mother decided to give her a trial, if she could be responsible enough to do her chores during the day, she wouldn't have to have a sitter all summer. Tara figured out a system, if she did everything as quick as she could an hour before her mother came home, it worked out. So far it was a month into summer and she hadn't been caught.

"More unexplainable deaths in London Eng-"

Tara continued to flip through the channels. There had been a lot of deaths or accidents in Britain for the past year, it wasn't anything new. It was a topic that her parents talked about a lot, but it bored her. She continued flipping through the channels until she found a cartoon on. Some of her friends felt that they were too old and 'cool' for cartoons, but she loved them.

That was how she spent her day. At times she would get up long enough to pull out some ice cream from the freezer. Her pants were fitting a little snug around her middle, but she wasn't concerned. When the weather cooled down she would try to lose the weight. At the moment, all she wanted to do was just eat junk food and watch television.

The phone rang through out the day. Once it was her mother to see how she was doing, and the rest were from her friends. Her best friend Elsie's baby-sitter was taking her and younger siblings to the park, and Elsie wanted Tara to join her.

"Nope, busy, gotta do chores," Tara answered as she put a spoonful of ice cream with sprinkles into her mouth. She wished there was some whipped cream.

"Right, you aren't doing chores. I bet you're just watching TV all day and eating ice cream," Elsie scoffed.

"Nope," Tara answered. "Anyway, have fun at the park. I'll see you tonight when it cools down. I'd invite you over to an air conditioned home… but well you know, I'm not allowed to have friends over."

Elsie laughed. "As if that has stopped you before. One of these days we'll have an air conditioner too. Daddy's new job pays good money now."

Elsie's mother had died while giving birth to her youngest brother. Her father was a single man trying to raise five children on his own. They didn't have a lot of money at all. Her friend didn't like to talk about it though.

"Well, have fun at the park," Tara said.

Elsie's father didn't like Tara too much either. She could do strange unexplainable things and he thought it was unnatural. She was the source of many father daughter arguments. He was afraid that she would be a bad influence. This was all ridiculous of course. She didn't use them to harm anyone. In fact, she didn't know how to control them. The powers came out when she least expected it.

Most of the other people in her fifth grade class had also thought she was strange. She only knew a few people who she could really call a friend. The rest of the people only talked to her because she had a swimming pool. She wanted to have a pool party that summer, but her parents both wanted to be home for it.

Her family wasn't what you would call 'rich' but they did have money. Actually, according to her father, they were in some kind of debt, but they wanted to have a nice home and nice things. None of this really mattered to Tara. This was what she called 'adult' conversation.

Tara was lost in Bugs Bunny and Tweety when the doorbell rang. Grumbling, she got up and headed for the door. She wasn't sure who would be coming over at that time of the day. Her friends knew that she wasn't allowed to have people over. When she got to the door, she opened it to find a man dressed in the strangest clothes she had ever seen.

"Uh, hello?" she asked.

"Is this the Barn's residence?" the man asked.

He was a kind looking middle aged man, but Tara couldn't take her eyes off his clothes. He was wearing a pair of red robes; the fringes of his sleeves were white. His black hair was slowly graying.

"Yes, but my parents aren't home," Tara answered as she eyed him warily. "My mom doesn't get home until five, and my father five-thirty."

"Ah, that's fine. I can return. Do let them know I came. I would like to have a word with them. I shall be back at seven."

And before she could say a word, he turned and left. She closed the door, and then hurried to a kitchen window to peer out at him. However, he seemed to have disappeared. Tara gave a small shrug. It was only three; she still had an hour and a half to rest before she had to run around to do her chores.

---

_Dear Ms. Meaghan Wicks_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at The Canadian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts September eighth 1997. The bus will pick you up in the Wizarding town of Portwart Alberta. There are various bus stops through out the town. Please meet at one by ten am. Be sure to have all luggage._

_We await your owl by no later than August thirty-first._

_Yours sincerely _

_Deputy Headmaster,_

_Steven Cook_

_The Canadian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Uniform_

_First Graders will require_

_A set of plain white robes_

_plain pointed hat (white) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_A Winter Cloak, can be: White, Red, Blue, Green, or Black_

_Dress robes for social functions_

_COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_A Wizards Guide to Darkness (Year one) By Oliver Coinsworth  
_

_The Book of Hexes (Year one) By Teeny Jinxly_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
_

_Students may bring one small pet with them; this does not include small dogs or dangerous small creatures. Students will be forced to send dogs or dangerous pets home._

The short girl with light blond hair entered a dark alleyway in Toronto Ontario. She walked to the very end until she was between two trashcans. She looked around first, before she casually leaned against a brick wall. A few moments later, she stumbled into a bright but narrow street.

There were many people bustling back and forth. She didn't look left or right as she walked past people. She noticed several children around her own age peering through a store window where a broom was displayed, but she didn't stop. She wanted to get in, get her stuff and get out. It was amazing her parents even let her shop alone.

"Look mom, it's magic!" a small slightly chubby girl with brown hair shouted.

"Yes, I see that Tara, let's move on, we're supposed to get your wand," a woman said.

"Yes, yes, the shop is just right here ma'am," a man said.

_Muggleborn _Meaghan thought as she walked past. She was supposed to believe that people like that girl were filth, but her beliefs were different from her parents. They supported the war that was happening across the world, but she didn't. She watched the news every night. Innocent people were dying, Muggles were getting kissed… and what if it didn't stop there? What if they decided to take over the rest of the world?

Meaghan shuddered at that thought. At the moment, Muggleborns were being rounded up and put on trial. People her own age were just learning that they were wizards, but they wouldn't be able to use their magic. They would be questioned about where they got their magic and then imprisoned. Apparently it was rumoured that they had stolen their magic. Of course that was ridiculous, no one could steal magic.

She sighed as she entered _Martina's Book Shop_. There were many older students talking to each other excitedly as they paid for their books. Meaghan consulted her list, there were a lot of books she needed. It was lucky that she wouldn't have to carry them around. Her parents had told her to tell the store owners to charge it to the Wicks family vault, and to deliver the stuff to their house.

After the book shop, she decided to go to the robes shop. Each year wore a different coloured set of robes. Most unfortunately, first graders had to wear white. The seventh graders were the lucky ones; their robes were a beautiful dark blue colour. She wasn't looking forward to the third grade; they wore gaudy bright yellow robes.

"Hello, dear," a chubby elderly woman said as she entered the shop. "English?"

Meaghan nodded. She guessed the French students also shopped in Moon Street.

"First grade?" the woman asked.

"Yes," and then she muttered "unfortunately."

"Well, stand up on a stool here. A young man is being sized up at the moment. He's also beginning the first grade."

Meaghan found a stool beside a boy with wavy blond hair. A young woman was fitting a set of thick white robes around him. He gave her a small smile. She returned it before gazing at herself in the mirror. She wasn't exactly a pretty girl, she disliked her eyes. Usually people with blond hair (such as the boy beside her) had blue eyes, but for some reason she had brown.

"So you're starting the first grade?" the boy asked her.

"Yes," she said. "Are you?"

"Uh huh, I got my letter yesterday. My dad brought me here. My mom had to stay home with my little sister Katie. She's a nuisance; she'd probably do something stupid. Oh, I'm Matthew by the way," he spoke very quickly.

"I'm Meaghan," she said. "I have an older sister, but she is finished school now. She works in the Ministry. Some law job I think."

It was all that her sister Stacy would talk about. She had just graduated from school; she was her parents pride and joy. She followed their beliefs, she had the perfect grades, she was Miss Popularity, she was the student council president… and Meaghan was just a disappointment. She knew that even before she started school. She was going to be the opposite of her sister.

A small boy with black hair walked past them carrying his packages. His clothes looked a little raggedy to Meagan. She wondered if he was poor.

"Um, I'm supposed to charge these clothes to the school vault," he said to the elderly woman.

"Yes, that's fine dear, that's fine," she said.

"Must be poor," Matthew said what she was thinking. "The school gives a fund to poor people I guess."

"Yup," Meaghan said, she already knew that.

Stacy had made fun of students that had to buy their stuff with the school funds. Their parents thought that students like that were disgraces to the school. Meaghan sighed, how was it that she was so different from everyone in her family?

"There you are dear," the young woman said to Matthew. "You're done."

"Well, bye," Matthew said to her and he jumped off the stool.

Meaghan waited impatiently to be fitted. She watched a sixth grader enviously while she was fitted into emerald green robes. It wasn't fair that the older grades got to wear the nice coloured robes, while the first graders were stuck with plain white!

---  
He felt embarrassed whenever he had to tell the store owners to charge his supplies to the school. Next summer he would have to find work somewhere. He wasn't sure if someone would hire an orphan, but it was worth a try. He'd noticed when the two people at the robes shop had whispered about him.

Trent Younger sighed as he walked into the wands shop. If it wasn't for the fact that a magical school sounded exciting, he wouldn't have bothered. Anywhere but the orphanage had to be better though.

"Why, hello there young man," a woman with a harsh voice and features said. "You're English?"

"Yes, I've come for my wand," he said. "It's on my list."

"Yes, yes that's fine. Are you left or right handed?"

"Right handed," he said.

The wand shop was very large with boxes stacked in all of the shelves. The woman pulled out a green box. From it, she pulled out a long wand.

"This is a willow wand with a dragon heart string, give it a wave," she said.

Trent took the stick and waved it around, but nothing happened. She took it and gave him another. Soon there was a pile of wands in front of him, but still none were right for him. He started to wonder whether or not he was magical or not. Finally, she handed him walnut wand with a hippogriff talon inside. He gave it a wave, and sparks erupted from it as warmth went through his arm.

"There you are dear," she said. "This wand is excellent for charm work. I think we'll see great things from you. Now, lets get that paid for. It's eight galleons."

"Um," he said embarrassed. "It's to be charged to the school vault."

She just gave him a nod and then shooed him from the store as a plain looking girl entered. He ducked his head not wanting to look anyone in the eye. He decided to go look at the broomsticks. Maybe someday he'd have enough money to buy his own broom. It would be nice to be able to learn how to fly.

---

"Mom! Katie has my wand!" Matthew called.

His little sister irritated him. She followed him around, she got into his stuff and she insisted on being around when his friends were over. She was a six-year-old menace and he was tired of her. He couldn't wait until he could go to school so he could get away from her.

They had just gone the day before to get his wand and school supplies. Luckily his father had taken him, while his mother stayed at home with his sister. Matthew had wanted to go by himself, but his parents had been so overprotective lately. It all had to do with a Dark Lord who was killing people on the other side of the world. He didn't know why they were so concerned, it wasn't happening in Canada.

"You never know, he could try to take over the rest of the world," his mother said. "He is the most evil wizard of all time! They believe that he just took over the Ministry of Magic over there-"

Matthew had zoned out over the rest of the conversation. As far as he was concerned, they were safe. All he wanted was to go to the wizardry school to learn magic. Sometimes he envisioned himself as the greatest sorcerer in the world. He would be a good wizard, just like his hero, Albus Dumbledore.

He used to be the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place where the evil wizard had taken over, but he had died. Apparently one of the teachers had killed him. Matthew wasn't too sure of the details, but he had been upset to hear about it. Most wizarding families knew who he was; it didn't matter where they lived. He had done a lot in his years of life.

"I wish you wouldn't fight with your sister," his mother said to him now. "You know she is only curious."

"She's going to wreck it," Matthew said, "and you always take her side. She had no right to take my wand. I can't wait until I'm at school! I won't have to see you or her until Christmas! Maybe I won't even come home for Christmas!"

"Oh come now son, don't say that. You're right, she shouldn't have taken your wand, but she is curious and she is going to miss you. Now, Katie, apologize to your brother."

Katie however just pouted. She would win over anyone she wanted to. People often called her Goldilocks; she had beautiful blond curls and sweet blue eyes. Her baby face could win over anyone… except her older brother that was. He didn't fall her charms, he saw her for what she was… an annoyance.

"I'm sorry Matthew," she said and handed him his wand.

"Thanks," he muttered.

He turned and hurried back into his room. He sat down to open his books. He wouldn't be able to practice any spells though. They lived in a Muggle area. His parents were Muggleborns, so they wanted their children to experience both worlds. Sometimes it was hard to live around non-magical people because underage witches or wizards let out accidental magic.

There were times when he had accidentally used magic in school. His teacher had taken away one of his toys back in the first grade, and he had managed to summon it back. The other children in his class called him a 'freak' after that. He would not miss Muggle School at all. He couldn't wait to meet people like him.

After he looked through his spell books, he started to look through his history book. He was looking forward to learning about the history of the wizarding world. He heard that the teacher sometimes had them reenact the wars.

---

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. The students will be going to the school in the next chapter. I worked hard to make sure that the girls aren't Mary-Sues, but if you notice any traits that make them seem perfect let me know. I wanted to have them good at magic, but decided against it.


	3. Chapter 2

Meaghan's parents had dropped her off in Portwart early September eighth. Most parents usually waited with their children until the bus came, but hers left right away. She didn't really care though; they wouldn't have to pretend that they would miss her. She tried not to feel envious of the other students.

It was a relief when the bus finally came. It looked like a Grey Hound bus, but instead of a dog, it had the school's symbol on it, a Canadian maple leaf behind a beaver holding a wand. There were already some students on the bus laughing and talking. Those at Meaghan's bus stop had to wait for the driver to put their trunks in the luggage compartment.

When she was finally able to get on the bus, one of the older students stopped her from going to the back.

"Sorry, first graders always sit at the front," a boy with long red hair said.

He looked down at her white robes before pointing to some of the seats at the front. Meaghan found a seat behind two boys and sat down. She had brought a book with her to read during the ride. She figured since they were taking a bus, it would take a while to get to Ontario from Alberta. She opened the book and began to read.

There were a few more stops before the bus was full. The bus was full of students, but an extra seat always seemed to come out of no where so no one was left standing. The inside seemed roomier than it did from the outside.

When they picked up the final students, the bus driver turned to everyone.

"The older students will know this, but in case you forgot, do not stand up at any time from now until we get to the school… unless of course you want to be injured!" He called.

Meaghan looked up in surprise. There was a girl in the seat beside her by that point, but neither girl seemed to want to converse. They were headed for a tunnel under a bridge. It looked as if the ride under the bridge would be a short one; however, once the bus was in the tunnel, it seemed to expand. Not only that but they started to speed up, and very quickly.

The entire inside of the bus was dark by that point. Meaghan sincerely hoped that no one would get sick. Some of the older students were cheering, but other than that, it was very quiet. Then it seemed just as quick as the ride started, it stopped. They left the tunnel. The light was blinding, and many people complained about their eyes.

It didn't seem possible, but they were traveling down a side street in a community. There were nice houses all down the street. The bus turned down another street and stopped in front of a large white one story building. There were other buses there as well, similar to the one Meaghan was one. People between the ages of eleven to seventeen were standing on the spacious lawns. There was a large fountain in front of the building; it had benches surrounding it in half a circle.

Behind the building were four very large houses. They were all white with red shutters around the windows. Further away, there was what looked to be a Quidditch Pitch. There was also one very large green house that appeared to have four stories. There were also many gardens. There were some benches inside the gardens, but some on the outside as well.

There was a smaller building beside the green house. There was a sign in front of it which read: The Auditorium in sparkly letters. Several of the older students stood near it.

"All right, we're all here. Your luggage will remain in the bus. It will be taken to the houses separately," the bus driver told them.

He tipped his hat at Meaghan and then hurried off the bus. She followed the first graders out of the front of the bus.

"All first graders come here please! All first graders!" A girl with long black hair called.

She wore dark purple robes so Meaghan guessed that she was the fourth grade prefect. The large group of students wearing white robes all gathered in a group by the girl. They were all talking excitedly.

"All right, quiet down!" She said. "My name is Rachel Alexander. I am your fourth grade prefect. You will be sharing a house with me and the rest of the fourth graders. Our other prefect is Shane Klapp, but he isn't here at the moment. You are to come to us when you have a problem, or your Head teacher. You'll be introduced to her in a bit. For now, I am to show you where the dining hall is. I will also show you where your table is. Each grade sits at their own table. Follow me please."

Through the white clad first graders, Meaghan saw Matthew, the boy she had met at _Layla's All Occasion's Robe's Shop_. He gave her a small nod as they followed Rachel over to the white building. There were double glass doors, which were already open. They followed her into a large foyer.

Ahead of them there was another set of double doors, though these were wooden doors. Rachel led them straight through these doors. The room was larger than any Meaghan had ever seen. There were eight tables set vertically spaced out in the room. Seven of the tables had chairs on both sides. One had chairs that faced the entire room on one side.

There were windows on one side of the room, at the moment there was light filtering through the windows, but it was slowly fading. The bus ride must have been a lot longer than Meaghan had originally thought.

All the tables had table cloths on them. They were all different coloured; the one nearest to them had a dark blue table cloth on it with golden plates, and clear glass goblets. Rachel led them past all the tables to the first table with chairs on either side. This one had a white table cloth on it.

"This is your table here. You will always sit at it during meal times," Rachel told them.

She pointed to the table in front of them which was the only table where chairs were on one side. It had a table cloth that was white, but it had the school symbol on it. It was also on a platform, so it was raised above the rest of the tables.

"In case you didn't know, that is the teachers table. Believe me, they see everything, so don't try anything stupid."

Meaghan figured this was true. She didn't want to sit on the side of the table which would face all the students in the Dining Hall, so she sat down at the end in a chair that faced the teachers. Most of the tables were still empty, but they were all slowly filling up as the older students entered the room.

There was another door between the teacher's table and the first graders. It opened slowly, and a long line of teachers wearing black robes and black witches' hats filed into the room. They climbed up the steps of the platform and each took a seat at their table. Once they had each sat down, a woman entered the room from the door. She was wearing golden robes. She did not go onto the platform immediately; instead she stood in front of the table with her back to the teaching staff.

"Welcome students," she called.

There had been a buzz of conversation around them at first, but it died down very quietly.

"Welcome first graders to The Canadian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Welcome back to the old students to another year. Before we begin to eat, I would like to introduce our teachers to the first graders, as well as the student council, the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. My name is Mortisha LeVon, but you will refer to me as Professor LeVon. Our Deputy Headmaster is Professor Steven Cook, he is also the Potion's Master, the Transfiguration teacher is Professor Mary Latulip, and she is also the Head of the first graders…"

Meaghan felt bored as she went through each of the teaching staff. Each time she called out a name, a professor would stand up and give an acknowledging wave. When Professor LeVon finished introducing the teachers, all the students applauded, though Meaghan and the first graders didn't clap right away.

A group of students filed up to the front of the room next. There were two prefects from the fourth grade to the seventh grade, as well as a Head Boy and Girl and the student council. They put on an amusing skit about a first grader's first day at school.

"Now first grader's, each grade always has a representative on the student council. This includes your grade as well. We would like input from each grade about the activities we do through out the school year. That is what the student council is for; we arrange different fun activities throughout the year for everyone! So, in a month we will ask you to choose someone to be your rep as well. This student must have good marks first of all, so no slacking off if you want to be part of the council, and they must not be afraid to speak up. They will come to our weekly meetings. It will be this person that you will give your ideas to for activities."

Everyone began to applaud again, and then all the students but the Head Boy, Samuel Mortin and Head Girl, Olivia Greene sat back down at their tables. The Head Boy raised his hands to get everyone's attention again.

"Now, there has been a confusion in the past regarding the student council, the prefects, and us-" he pointed to himself and Olivia "the student council does not have authority over the students. They just run our activities. The prefects oversee their houses, along with issuing out detentions to students who deserve it. So first graders, just so you know ahead of time, your student rep cannot put you into detention!"

The Head Boy spoke a little longer about some of the rules, before they sat back down again. Professor LeVon had stood in the background during all of this, but she now moved forward. Meaghan's stomach let out a small growl. She hoped that it would all be over soon.

"Each grade has a point system. You can earn points for your grade, but you can also lose points. So far, the grade cup has gone to seventh graders for four years in a row-" the seventh graders cheered even though they weren't responsible for the previous wins "first graders haven't won the cup in many years. Perhaps this year will be the year you will."

"We also have a Quidditch competition every year. This is organized by the student council; they will let you know when you can sign up. Only twenty-eight students are accepted each year. These students are divided into four teams and they compete through-out the school year.

"And finally, first and fourth graders will share House A, second and fifth graders share House B, third and sixth graders share House C and the seventh graders-" there was another cheer "live in House D. That is all. Enjoy your meal!"

As soon as Professor LeVon said her final statement, the plates in front of them filled with food. The first graders gasped excitedly. Meaghan began to fill her plate up slowly. There were many delicious foods in front of her. A chubby girl in front of her was filling her plate quickly.

"Hello," the girl said when she noticed Meaghan watching her. "My name is Tara, Tara Barns."

"Meaghan Wicks," she answered. "You look hungry."

"Well, everything was hectic this morning. I didn't get much to eat and then that bus ride took forever. I didn't think it would since I live in Ontario, but it did. My parents aren't really used to me being a witch you see. It was kind of a surprise for all of us. We had to get up really early to get to the bus stop in the town."

"Did you feel nauseous through the tunnel?" Meaghan asked her as she took a bite of her potatoes.

"Tunnel?" Tara asked.

"Yes, didn't you go through a tunnel where the bus went through really fast?"

"That tunnel is only for people who don't live in Ontario," someone answered.

Meaghan looked up to see Matthew grinning at her. She hadn't noticed that he was sitting hear her.

"The bus in Ontario just stops at a certain spot in each town that has a witch or wizard in it, Muggle or not. We don't have to all meet in a magical town," he explained. "The other provinces, like wherever you're from do. Then your bus travels into a transport tunnel which brings you straight to *Veneficus Urbs."

"How come you're so lucky?" Meaghan grumbled.

She also wondered how he knew all this and she didn't. True she had never asked her older sister or parents about it, but still. She figured she would have picked it up at some point.

"Because Veneficus Urbs is in Ontario. It would take a lot longer if you did the same in another Province," Matthew answered.

"How do you all know all of this?" Tara asked the question for her.

"My parents," Matthew answered.

"You know, we were just saying-" a boy with brown hair said, "the Muggleborns really shouldn't be here."

"And why not," Tara asked obviously upset.

Meaghan knew right away why. The boy's family likely supported the war that was happening in the United Kingdom. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was no longer admitting Muggleborns. There were certain families who believed that the other schools should follow in its example.

"Because you are filth, and you're going to get our school attacked. I wouldn't put it past You-Know-Who to attack schools in other countries for letting in people like _you _in. They say he plans to take over the whole world someday."

"No, I _don't_ know who, why don't you say?" Tara asked.

"No one says the name," Matthew said quickly. "Not even around here. His reign of terror makes _everyone _afraidto say his name."

"We don't have to worry about him coming _here_," Meaghan scoffed. "Not yet at least, he has to make sure he has the entire United Kingdom under his power first. He won't be coming to Canada any time soon. He likely will stay on his own side of the world."

Tara still looked relatively confused. Meaghan figured that whoever had explained the wizarding world to her hadn't bothered to mention Lord Voldemort.

"My dad gives it five years tops before he has the whole entire world under his control. Everyone already fears him in every country, even the ones that aren't near him," the boy said. "Dad even wanted to move out to London England to support him, but my mother didn't want to. She is scared of what will happen. My dad thinks he probably has spies in every country though."

"Wait a minute…" Tara said slowly. "On the news they always talk about bad accidents that happen out there. People are dying and no one can figure out what is happening. Some people believe it might even be terrorists behind it."

"Yes, You-Know-Who is behind it all," Matthew said.

"No I don't know who," Tara answered in an irritated voice.

Meaghan poured herself someone pumpkin juice into her clear glass goblet as people began to explain Voldemort to Tara. A boy with black hair was also listening in. He looked familiar for some reason. Perhaps he had been one of the boys on the bus with her.

"And a baby survived him? Well he can't be all that terrible if a baby could defeat him… but then how did he come back?" Tara asked.

Matthew explained to her everything about Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. The people around them seemed to be listening in on the conversation. She hoped no one would find out that her parents supported what he did. She didn't want to be associated with the boy whose father thought the man was great. She just didn't believe that killing innocent children was a good thing, regardless of that their blood was.

The sky outside was darkening. However, there seemed to be light coming from somewhere in the room, because the room grew brighter. The food was finally replaced with desserts, and then the feast over.

Rachel came over to them yawning.

"Well, follow me first years," she said. "Professor Latulip will meet us there. She will tell you where your dorms are."

Meaghan got up quickly. She stayed with Tara and Matthew as the first graders all left together in a group. They had to wait for the other grades to leave as well. Some of the third grader boys were pushing and shoving each other around. Olivia Greene ran over to yell at them.

"Stop fooling around, unless you want to lose points for your grade this early on," she said.

Once her back was turned, one of the boys gave her a rude gesture with his hand, but they headed for the doors. Rachel was muttering under her breath about immaturity. They finally left the Dining Hall and headed straight for the exit, the doors were still wide open.

Outside, the prefects were shooing students to their houses. Several people had stopped to talk in groups along the way. Rachel led the first graders to the first house. There were a few minutes before everyone entered through the front door. The inside of the house had one large open space where couches, armchairs and tables were spread out. In the middle of the room was a staircase. Two wings jutted off at the top.

"Fourth Graders, please all go straight to your dorms, you know where they are!"

Professor Latulip had followed them inside. She was an elderly lady who wore her grey curly hair short. Several of the older students were lounging around the room, but at the teacher's orders, they all headed up the stairs. At the top, the girls went right, and the boys turned left.

"All right first graders, as Professor LeVon told you, I will be your Head for the next seven years. I will keep track of your grades. I also keep track of your punishments. I will be handing out your timetable tomorrow morning. Now, you will live in this house for the next six years. For the next three years, you will share this house with the students who are now in their fourth grade. However, they will move out after their sixth year to House D. You will then be in the fourth grade, and you'll share this house with the new students," she told them.

She pulled out a piece of parchment from her robes pocket.

"The dorm rooms are in alphabetical order. Now let's see, since there are twenty girls, five rooms are available for you. There are four beds per room; your luggage has already been brought up to your rooms. Now in room A-"

Meaghan was put into room E. She followed three girls up the stairs and they turned right. Just like with the bus, the house appeared to have more space on the inside then on the outside. Rachel was waiting for them at the top of the stairs; the last four girls were just entering their dormitory.

"I've shown the rest of the girls where the bathroom is, now there are only ten shower stalls and we have over forty girls. So we have to go by a schedule in the mornings if you wish to wash before class. Showers shouldn't take more than ten minutes though, and we have plenty of mirrors for everyone. As for tomorrow, the girls in the fourth grade have agreed to get up an hour earlier, but believe me; they won't want to do that every day. So tomorrow, we'll work out a schedule. Breakfast is at eight, classes begin at nine. You're alarm clocks are set for seven but we can change that after a schedule is set. In the end, you'll agree on a time with all your dorm mates when you want to shower."

Rachel pushed open the door she was standing in front of; she led them to the middle of the room. They were led into a very large (and very pink!) bathroom. On the right side there were shower stalls, on the left side were toilet stalls. There were more toilet stalls than there were showers. Ahead of them and behind them were sinks with mirrors above them. There was also one large cupboard.

"So this is our bathroom," Rachel said. "Please keep it clean, that cupboard has towels in it. The dirty towels go in here-" and she walked over to a chute beside the cupboard "just drop them and they'll go down into the laundry."

Rachel led them back out of the room and down the hall to a room with a large letter E painted in white on the door.

"That's your dorm. You'll want to go to sleep right away. Good dreams girls," she said.

She turned and headed down the hallway to another door which she disappeared into. One of the girls was grumbling about the bathroom because there were no tubs. Meaghan was kind of angry about this too, but she didn't say anything about it.

Their dorm was a fair size; the beds were spaced out evenly. Meaghan found her blue trunk in front of one of the beds. The walls were all white in the room, and the beds had pink comforters on them. Without speaking to the others, she opened her trunk and ruffled through it for her pajamas. When she changed, she climbed into her bed. It was even more comfortable than her one at home.

As soon as they were all in bed, the lights turned off even though no one had shut them off. Just like in the Dining Hall, they couldn't see where the source of the light came from. Meaghan snuggled into her pillow. She was ecstatic for the next day to begin.

---

*Veneficus Urbs means Magical Town in Latin.

A/N: It took a long time to write this chapter. I had to keep making references to the first chapter to make sure every thing was right. Each chapter will be written from each of the other kids point of views. Next chapter will be written through Trent's point of view. About the houses, the students share A, B and C. D is reserved just for the Seventh Graders.

If you skip the first chapter, some of your questions may be answered in there. If they aren't feel free to ask. I'll either answer you, or I'll work them into the story to answer them. I could even use one of the characters to ask the question.

About Voldemort, I think people in other countries would be scared even if he hasn't taken them over yet. The idea of him is still terrifying, so that's why they call him You-Know-Who. This story will explore their fears of him taking over Canada someday. They also all admire Harry too even though they'll never ever meet him.

If I could draw, I would show you the school symbol, but unfortunately I'm not an artist.

School Uniforms:

First Graders: White

Second Graders: Tan

Third Graders: Yellow

Fourth Graders: Dark Purple

Fifth Graders: Red

Sixth Graders: Emerald Green

Seventh Graders: Royal Blue


End file.
